Black Mist
by starlight317
Summary: Everything is going great for Bella. She and her vampire boyfriend have told Charlie they are engaged and will soon be married. But everything takes a turn for the worst when she is raped by a certain dog, will she tell her darkest secret? my page has inf
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction, its my first ever fanfiction, so bear with me

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction, its my _**first **_ever fanfiction, so bear with me. I appreciate all you that read it and am sorry this chapter is a little face paced! This story starts at the end of Eclipse and Bella has not told Jacob who she has chosen yet. I didn't exactly plan this chapter, but I decided to put it in because that's where Eclipse ended and I wanted to start this story off with something light. Don't worry; the other chapters will be **much** better. Pleases review, it's my fuel! -Star

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Twilight Saga sniff, sniff**

Black Mist

Chapter 1: Big News

Bella POV

Outside, it rained on the little town of Forks, Washington. As usual. But somehow this weather brought with it a gloomy atmosphere over my house, even _with_ Edward here! It made the confession that was to happen with Charlie complete… it set the mood.

Edward and I sat on the sofa. His mother's ring on my left hand ring finger, beautiful as ever, was stuffed into my pocket. As my head rested n Edward's cold, hard, chest my heart was racing, Charlie was due home any minute. Oh, how am I supposed to tell him!

Sensing my stress, Edward kissed my head in encouragement.

"It'll be fine," he said in my ear.

"Easy for you to say," I groaned. "If I get at a lost for words, please take over."

"Of course."

Five minutes passed and I still wasn't calm, but how could I?

"It's going to be alright," Edward encouraged again.

All I replied with was, "Sure…." It _will be_ all right… eventually.

Finally, the sound we've been waiting to hear came, Charlie's cruiser pulling into the driveway. Oh, crap. Charlie opened then closed the front door and called my name, I told him to come to the living room… although I won't be living much longer.

He hung his jacket and belt, along with the gun (phew), up on the coat rack and kicked his shoes off. Next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me trying to look pleasant with Edward holding me. I decide to sit up, but not far enough for me not to hear Edward's low whispers. "He's wondering why you look so uncomfortable."

My heart accelerated more.

"Hi kids," Charlie said with a forced smile and suspicion coloring his voice.

"Hey Dad," my voice was suddenly shaky. Hmm… so are my hands. They vibrated rhythmically in my pockets, thankfully Charlie did not notice, which means he does not see the ring. It's best he sees the ring _after_ I tell him the big news so he won't go totally ballistic.

"So… what's going on?"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat back. How did teens tell their father they were getting married? " Umm… you should sit down, Dad."

He eyed me suspiciously then took a seat on the chair nearest to the couch Edward and I were in. I opened my mouth, planning to say more, but nothing came out, that wretched lump in my throat was back and dry, stopping me from speaking. Ugh! Edward noticed my problem so he decided it was time to intervene, so he turned to face Charlie, who was on his right, completely at ease. How does he do that?!

" What's going on, " Charlie asked nervously. " Are you okay Bella?" Although this question was clearly meant for me, he glared at Edward while he spoke.

" Well, I doubt Bella is going to tell you the wonderful news, so I won't let her drag this out any longer," Edward said pleasantly, the crooked smile I adored playing across his lips. I'm glad one of us can talk. " I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes!" I felt my cheeks redden.

Such enthusiasm in Edward's voice.

I made my way behind Edward to shield myself from the wrath named Charlie. I peered around Edward arm to see Charlie's face red then purple then back to red. He let a huge gust of wind – a breath he was holding apparently – then shade by shade his face went back to its normal color.

"Why?" He exploded. "You guys are to young! Bella you can't do this! Bella-"

Charlie stopped mid sentence, eyes wide with his mouth hanging open, something has dawned on him, Edward stiffened at hearing what Charlie thought.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?! Oh, Edward, so help me!"

He was standing now, face red. I don't know how, but I found my voice and screamed, " No, no, no! Oh, no Dad! You've got it all wrong! I'm definitely… still a … well you know."

Edward and I stood to reach Charlie's eye level. "Dad, no, I'm _positive_ I'm _not_ pregnant," I reassured him.

"He believes you," Edward whispered in my ear. His mind reading really does come in handy.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Charlie's face returned to its regular shade, he breathed deeply trying to be calm, I assumed.

"Charlie," Edward started once he was much calmer, "I love Bella and by some miracle, she loves me too. We should be getting married before school starts because we want to do this right." Edward turned his smoldering golden eyes on Charlie. "Can we please have your blessing?"

"Please," I added for more affect. My face was in full puppy dog mode.

"Bella are you sure?" Charlie asked doing his best to keep cool, which took some doing. Great, he's going to try to persuade me. " You're both too young. Bella, me and your mother got married young, and… well, see how it turned out." Now he's going to try and talk about what happened to mom and him… "You should wait till you finish college and if you still love each other-"

I held my hand up. Cutting him off.

"Dad, I'm sure you can come up with a million reasons why I shouldn't marry Edward, but I can come up with a million reasons why I should, one of them being that I love him." Edward snaked his arm around my waist as I spoke this with such seriousness and affection. " I know you don't understand, but would you try? We're getting married whether you like it or not." I said this with such conviction that I surprised myself. Charlie was stunned and Edward tightened his grip on me.

"Thanks," Edward spoke in a hushed tone.

"Are you sure?" Charlie felt the need to ask _again_!

"I'm _extremely_ sure."

He sighed defeated then said, "I give you my blessing then," reluctantly.

I squealed with joy and lunged toward Charlie- breaking Edward's hold on me- for a hug. He staggered back a bit by the sudden weight he had to support, but wrapped his arms around me. When I finally pulled away, I decided he was tranquil enough to see _my engagement ring_.

"Wow…" he whistled.

"I know. It's exquisite. It belonged to Edward's mother."

"Thank you, Charlie," he said with a huge grin plastered on his angelic face as he stepped forward and shook Charlie's hand.

"You have to tell Renee," he added a small smile playing on his face.

Oh, no! I completely forgot about telling Renee, I guess I was too caught up in figuring out how to break the news to Charlie it slipped my mind.

I nodded with a frown. "Well, we have to go and tell the Cullen's the wonderful news!"

I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him out the door and to his silver Volvo. The clouds were still overhead, but the rain became a light sprinkle.

Edward sped down the wet roads still at ease as I was still a bit frazzled with our ordeal. The green trees and vegetation blurred by us, the engine purred. It was a quiet ride to the Cullen's residence until we pulled to a stop in front of the white mansion. Edward turned to me and flashed me his crooked smile. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yes, yes it was. "Charlie took it better than I expected, although his words weren't as agreeing as his thoughts." I bet.

I didn't answer.

"What are you thinking?" That was a question he asked often because I was the _one_ person who's mind he could not read.

"I'm thinking about how close Charlie got to a heart attack, but I guess that's one of the perks that come along with our makeshift compromise," I said smiling.

"Well," Edward leaned in toward me, " he was really upset, but also relieved in a way."

"How?"

" Relieved that you aren't pregnant."

I rolled my eyes. "How could I be," I mumbled while I fumbled for the door handle and stumbled my way out the car.

"I heard that!"

Of course, I wouldn't be pregnant. Edward won't even touch me until after we're married. That was apart of our compromise, but even if he did, I don't think he could get me pregnant because he's a vampire.

We walked into the huge living room where all the Cullen's were assembled, greeted with "Hey's" and " Nice to see you's". Alice danced her way toward us and gave me a hug, then murmured to Edward and I, "Good job telling Charlie the news." Of course Alice saw a vision of the incident.

I smirked. Edward and I sat next to Emmett and Rosalie on the white couch and Alice joined Jasper on the floor. Carlisle and Esme were sitting separate from us on the love seat talking in hushed tones at vampire speed. They weren't doing much, just flipping through the channels. Time to make the announcement now I determined, they weren't doing anything and looked like they could use some excitement. I knew the Cullen's would take this news better than my parents, I could feel it. And by looks of it, Alice hasn't told anyone, not even Jasper.

Since I had this knowledge I was more serene and comfortable. So… I decide to blurt it out. I smiled at Edward and nodded once to my ring. He seemed to know what that meant, it was my turn to deliver the good news, and so he motioned for me to go ahead.

"So guess what," my tone was casual as Edward put his arm around my shoulders. Everyone turned to look at Edward and I expectantly with on eyebrow raised. "Edward and I-," I grinned hugely, " –are getting married!"

No one was surprised by this announcement, even though Alice swore she hadn't said anything, but they were just as excited as ever. They said they saw it coming. Everyone huddled around us, congratulating us. Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug in contrast with Esme's soft one. Alice bragged to Jasper about being my bridesmaid _and_ wedding planner and knowing the news before anyone else, while Carlisle and even Rosalie hugged and told us how happy they are for us. This is how telling your family you're engaged should be, a simple and normal congratulations, but when is anything simple and normal.

I am very delighted the statement with the Cullen's' was easy, too bad I can't say the same about Renee and my phone call…

Renee was in hysterics! She asked me why, told me to wait, basically it was like telling Charlie all over again, but eventually, like Charlie, she accepted it.

"I hope you're happy and know what you're doing," she said warily before we ended our phone call.

"Bye."

I hung up the phone; I was now back at home. Charlie and I finished dinner, Edward went home and I would "see him" tomorrow. I bided Charlie a good night; he was still upset about Edward and my engagement, that much was clear…

I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. I crawled into the bed after closing my bedroom door; I got comfortable under the comforter and waited for my angel. A few seconds later, he was in my bed holding me. I snuggled in closer to him, breathing in his sweet, intoxicating, scent, it made my head swim.

"Today was… exciting," he chuckled.

"Mmm hmm…" I mumbled with my eyes closed, I was suddenly sleepy. "I'm glad everything is out in open about our engagement."

"I'll let you sleep." He said sensing my drowsiness. This evening was emotionally draining. At least I had Edward to go to at the end of it.

"Mmm…" was my last word before I went into a deep and dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to post! I went to this school party and had homework and had to rewrite the chapter and I kept falling asleep… so yeah that's why this chapter got posted later than I intended it to. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, it really made me feel good because I've been wanting to post a story and when I finally did I got a bigger response than I thought I would! I was super duper excited! Thanks so much for reading and please, please, please review, it makes me smile and motivates me! Sorry to keep you waiting and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Twilight; I'm just an obsessie who toys with the characters!**

Recap: Bella and Edward tell everyone they are engaged.

Black Mist

Chapter 2: Epiphany

Bella's Point of View

It's early July, which means the newborn fight was about four weeks ago and the wedding is a little over a month away. Alice keeps burying me in wedding details and plans: which flowers do you like best, orchard or rose? Or white tablecloth or blue? Or high heels or flats (I lost that battle)? Luckily, my wedding dress was chosen, so that was one less task to take care of.

I couldn't wait to be married to Edward though. I was fulfilling my end of the bargain flawlessly, which means Edward would have to do the same for me. I am excited about that… and also nervous. The people of Forks stare at my ring often, something I learned to ignore. Although Charlie was a different story… He gawked at my ring all the time! Our relationship has changed ever since Edward and I told him about our engagement. Charlie looks at me with sad eyes even when he tries to act like everything's okay. I guess he doesn't want to lose me yet to another guy. We also barely ever talk to each other, but when we do, it's awkward.

For example: before I left for the Cullen's house this afternoon, he asked where I was headed. He looked pretty confused because I had my overnight and toiletries bags in my hands and slung over my shoulder.

"I'm staying overnight with Alice to discuss the wedding," I answered reluctantly. I didn't feel the need to ask if I could go because I am an adult…plus he would probably say no. Charlie's face twisted into a grimace. Realizing what he may be thinking, I added, " Edward won't be there to help though." Which was a damn lie because Edward and I were inseparable! I threw a pout in for effect. And with that, I left.

Now at the Cullen's mansion, Alice, Edward, and I were on the white couch in the humungous living room watching a movie while the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting. Of course I wasn't paying attention to the flick, I was too distracted by Edward playing with my hair absent-mindedly while I cuddled up next to him.

We, including Edward, worked on the wedding for a good three and a half hours debating everything, these flowers won't work, or, I don't like the invitations, little things like that. Watching a movie was sort of a reward for our hard work, relax time; tomorrow we would probably discuss more matters, like…when the wedding is going to be. Of course, it has to be before school starts which is September 23rd. But, going to college is just a charade; my transformation is to be soon after my honeymoon…

I am exponentially tired for reasons I am not sure of. Maybe I was too full from the pizza Alice ordered for me or maybe it was the fact that I stayed up late with Edward…

I started nodding off towards the end of the movie while I was curled up by Edward -his scent made my head swim mildly- until I completely went under. When I woke up I was startled by the epiphany my dream brought. Jacob was in it, pain contorted his face, as I flaunted my left hand, the hand with my engagement ring on it. I forgot to tell Jacob my decision. Oh crap! He probably still believes he has a chance. How do you tell someone you don't want him or her?

"Bella?" Edward asked in the darkness. I now realized we were in his bedroom on the massive and unnecessary bed.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Concern colored his velvety voice.

"Nothing." I lied. Unfortunately he saw right through it.

"Oh really? Then why were you saying Jacob Black's name in your sleep?" A little pain was in his voice now.

Damn my sleep talking! I haven't talked about Jacob much with Edward, except when I wanted him to drop me off at La Push. My response was simple," Oh sorry about that."

I reached for Edward in the dark room –the clouds were covering the moon outside the window wall- and laid my head against his stone chest. His arms encircled me without hesitation. I sighed, I might as well tell Edward why I was saying Jake's name. "My dream gave me realization of great truth though," I said matter-of-factly. My hands were tracing his face trying to decipher his expression.

"About…" he prompted after a few seconds, he was still holding me.

"About Jacob, I guess that's why I was saying his name. In my dream, I was showing him my ring, " I rubbed my ring as I talked about it. "His face was filled with pain. So my epiphany is that we haven't we told everyone the wonderful news…" I trailed off.

I felt Edward slightly stiffen at my words as he figured out what I meant. Oh, how I wish I could see his expression.

"I don't know how to tell him," I went on. "He might think he still has a chance especially since I've been visiting him." I left out the other reason Jake might think he has a chance -the fact that I love him-, but I love Edward way more. I just don't love Edward, I want, _and need him_. I _can't _live without him –we tried that, but it obviously didn't work out… If I compare my love for Edward against Jacob, Edward is the clear choice.

"Tomorrow I'm going to La Push to tell him," I declared. I felt Edward nod.

"I guess that's best," Edward sighed.

"I need a ride.

"Okay, I'll drive you."

After he said that, I nodded and drifted back to a deep slumber.


End file.
